


【all杰】关于那个恶毒的诅咒

by Yikeyezi



Category: all杰, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikeyezi/pseuds/Yikeyezi





	【all杰】关于那个恶毒的诅咒

杰克是一个贵族。

真正的贵族。

而且他们家族专门遗传大长腿加腰精。

然后这个遗传的，终于引起了公愤。

于是人民们造反了。

他们在一个月黑风高的夜晚，聚集到一个隐秘的地下室，给那一个贵族下了个诅咒。

成年以后，如果不和人嘿嘿嘿，每天得到足够的精液，腿就会变短，腰也会变粗，还会秃头，阳痿，并且变穷。

于是成年以后的杰克先生知道了这件事情以后，很悲伤。

但是为了自己，他不得不和人家嘿嘿嘿，就为了得到足够量的精液，让自己维持样貌。

然后他开始了和人一起做爱。

他有个固定的炮友，叫奈布，是一个雇佣兵。

不过他有时候接到任务，不得不出远门，所以杰克还有一个固定炮友，叫做裘克，是一个马戏团的小丑，听人家说是马戏团的一把手，牛逼得很。

杰克到不知道他有多牛逼，因为他都没去看过裘克的表演。

不过他倒是知道裘克，的的确确很牛逼。那东西又粗又大，可能是体型本身就比人家大好几码，所以老二也大的很。虽然长相还凑合，不过每次和他做爱的时候都是爽到最后双腿都合不拢，一直在打颤。

不过他有个坏毛病，每次和他做爱的时候，就会或掐或咬自己的乳头，前戏的时候喜欢埋在他的腿间又亲又咬，爽的时候还会打他的屁股。

然后他的乳头和屁股就会红肿一片，腿间湿漉漉的全是吻痕和牙印，看起来色情的很。

有时候杰克在想，自己迟早有一天会爽死在他的老二下面。

杰克认识一个男人，叫做约瑟夫。他是一个富有情趣的男人。

是情趣和情♂趣。

哦～这个男人，他优雅、绅士、待人温和有礼，把握分寸，谈吐不俗，说话风趣幽默。

说句实话。

他们第一次见面的时候，杰克就被他深深的迷住了。

俗话说得好，美色误人。

杰克被他迷着迷着就迷到了床上，翻云覆雨了一番。

事后约瑟夫轻轻揉捏着杰克的腰和光滑修长的腿，在他耳边轻语。

你很棒。

简单点说就是，老子很满意你，不管是你挺翘的小屁股还是饥渴的小嘴或者你这对大长腿又或者是小腰。老子都很满意，我打算发展你做长期炮友，不知道你觉得咋样。

杰克赤裸着身子，躺在他的怀里想了想，点了点头。

毕竟人家和你聊的来，打炮打的也很爽，为什么不同意呢～

总之杰克先生今天依旧在为了保持容貌而努力达到当天要收集的精液指数。

 

____________

其实这个诅咒因为当时能力不够，只能诅咒到杰克父亲那一代～

到杰克这一代其实是没有事情的_(:3」∠❀)_

所以杰克先生究竟是真的要为了保持容貌而和人嘿嘿嘿还是借着保持容貌的幌子而和人嘿嘿嘿就没人清楚了∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

不过听说精液也有美颜的效果～

嘿嘿嘿～

那就都一样呗～


End file.
